


D&D and Pillows

by Bunnie_is_cute



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, i just wanted an excuse to write D&D, implied iwaoi, pining kyoutani, some D&D shenanegans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26334562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie_is_cute/pseuds/Bunnie_is_cute
Summary: Kyoutani gets dragged to a D&D game with some of his volleyball team, they get snowed in, and have a sleepover.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro & Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou & Yahaba Shigeru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101





	D&D and Pillows

Kyoutani wasn’t surprised to see Yahaba at the D&D meeting that Watari had scheduled with the third and second years of the volleyball team. It was winter break, and snow had just started to fall when Kyoutani had arrived at the residence. He was welcomed to warm tea from Wataris mother and a spot on the couch in the living room where everything was set up. Kyoutani was among one of the first people there, along with Matsukawa and Yahaba. Yahaba was on the opposite side of the couch as him, already working on his character sheet in silence.   
“What are you doing?” Kyoutani asked as he dropped his bag on the ground next to the spot he had claimed. 

“What does it look like I’m doing, Kyouken-Chan,” Yahaba purred in his obviously teasing voice, making Kyoutani feel an inkling of irritation. Yahaba picked up four D6’s and rolled them, presumably rolling up his stats and writing it down. Kyoutani then realized that Yahaba knew exactly what he was doing, so he had probably played D&D before.   
In a quick glance at the sheet Kyoutani noticed that Yahaba was rolling up a Tiefling Cleric character, which didn’t line up with what Kyoutani had thought someone like Yahaba would play. Kyoutani was planning to play a Half-Elf, and a multiclass between fighter and rogue. The pair of the two classes was quite formidable, and coupled with the charisma boost that the race he was playing, Kyoutani expected to get a good character. 

Kyoutani chose Dexterity and Strength to be his highest stats, followed by Charisma, Constitution, then Wisdom and Institution. 

“Your character isn’t going to be that smart, huh KyouKen” Yahaba spoke, leaning onto Kyoutani’s shoulder in a swift move. Kyoutani jumped back, startled by the closeness of the other boy. 

“Shut up,” He shot, pulling the character sheet away from Yahaba. The taller boy put his hands up in a ‘I surrender’ notion. 

“I forgot you didn’t like touching,” Yahaba admitted, “Sorry,”

“Don’t apologize,” Kyoutani wrinkled up his nose, “‘S weird on you,” 

Yahaba laughed, which made Kyoutanis stomach feel weird. 

“I look weird when I apologize, seriously?” 

“Goddamn it,” Kyoutani turned back to his character sheet, but he felt his ears heat up. Stupid feelings, leave him alone for one D&D session.   
Yahaba, apparently pleased with himself, returned to his own character sheet, doodling some sketchy tiefling on the back of it. 

In the next half hour the rest of their party arrived, which included Oikawa and Hanamaki, unfortunately, and Iwaizumi, fortunately. Oikawa sat across from himself, and Iwaizumi sat on the farthest end of the foldout table they had set up. 

Kyoutani allowed himself a moment to take in the atmosphere of the Watari house. The couch he was sitting on was worn, but cozy. He and Yahaba were stuffed in between four to five pillows, and nearly each person at the table had a blanket of some sort on their lap. The fireplace was roaring, a solace from the freezing outside. In the few minutes since everyone had arrived the snow had picked up. 

“Doesn’t look like we’re getting out of here anytime soon,” Hanamaki jokes, looking at the white sheets through the window. 

“The forecast says that it's not going to let up any time during the day,” Matsukawa mentioned, “It's only 10am,” 

Kyoutani was a little bit uncomfortable at the prospect stuck with the other boys all day, but then he reminded himself that he was going to be playing D&D most of the time, which was essentially his comfort zone. 

He also took this moment of serenity in the group to take a look at Yahaba on the couch next to him. The other boy wore round rimmed glasses, Kyoutani had no idea that he wore glasses, and a large brown sweater. He looked so comfortable, twisting a pencil between his long fingers and focusing on the window, just like nearly every single person in the room. 

Kyoutani found himself staring at Yahabas hand, almost wishing he could hold it, wondering how it would fit in his own. 

“Mad Dog-Chan,” Oikawa purred from across the table, startling Kyoutani out of his thoughts. “I was wondering why you decided to come to a team bonding activity for once,”   
Kyoutani immediately put his guard up, glaring at his upperclassman. “I like D&D,” 

“You do?” Matsukawa and Hanamaki both said simultaneously, looking baffled. He narrowed his eyes, 

“Yes,” He mumbled, feeling antsy under the gazes of the rest of his team, “I’ve played it before,” 

“You have?” Nearly everyone at the table, except for Yahaba, exclaimed. 

“Ah I thought so,” Yahaba said, “You knew exactly what to do when you were rolling up your stats earlier, and you’re multiclassing,” 

Kyoutani nodded stiffly, twiddling his thumbs nervously under the table. Why couldn’t they just change the topic off of him, stop looking at him like he was some sort of shocking discovery.   
Watari grinned at him, and like he was reading Kyoutanis thoughts changed the topic, “Do any of you need help making your character sheet?” 

Kyoutani enjoyed watching Oikawa sheepishly raise his hand, but he focused back on his paper and Iwaizumi also asked for help. 

While waiting for the others to finish their character sheets, Yahaba seemingly got bored. Kyoutani glanced over and watched as Yahaba moved over a few of the many pillows on the couch, a few falling onto Kyoutani. 

Yahaba scrambled over the side of the couch, freed, and glanced back at Kyoutani who was effectively now buried under the pillows, and grinned. Seeing Yahaba smile made Kyoutanis stomach feel weird again. 

Yahaba walked around the table, where Watari was showing Iwaizumi and Oikawa how to choose their proficiencies, and picked up an acoustic guitar. Dumbfounded, Kyoutani watched as Yahaba brought it back to their spot and sat down on the arm of the couch and began tuning it. 

“When was the last time someone used this guitar, Watari?” Yahaba asked the libero, sounding vaguely annoyed. 

“Since my brother went to college,” Watari said, “No one else knows how to use it,” 

“Obviously,” Yahaba strummed a few chords, and looked pleased with the tuning. Yahaba then took it upon himself to play little jigs and background music when Oikawa and Iwaizumi inevitably got into a pissy fit, it was quite hilarious watching the two of them spit at the other while Yahaba played the fitting mix of chords. 

Hanamaki was laughing so hard he looked like he was about to pass out, and Matsukawas was wheezing with his head in his hands, Kyoutanis own face was hurting from smiling so hard. Watari and his mother watched with vague amusement on their faces. 

Soon Yahaba was forced to put the guitar aside when everyone had finished their character sheets and had settled down. Once Yahaba sat down in the chair again and flashed him a smile, Kyoutani proceeded to push the majority of the pillows onto the other boy, mostly to hide how much he was inevitably blushing. 

Watari dove into the game, explaining the world that their party lived in and what town they were starting in. This campaign was a little different from others that Kyoutani had played, mostly because this campaign their background was already chosen for them. Their characters had ties that their players had no idea about, Watari explained. 

“I have a chart here,” Watari held up a piece of paper in his hand, “I’m going to roll a D12 and your characters will start with that relationship. There's things on here like ‘Separated Childhood friends,’ and one is literally ‘Married couple’,” 

“This is going to be something,” Matsukawa grinned. 

Watari nodded, “Let's get into it, then?” 

Watari went around the table, choosing some people to go. He didn’t roll for a few of them, claiming that some of them will be strangers and that would be okay. Their characters would have relationships with two people already at the table, and they would be able to choose one of them, and someone would have to choose them. 

Yahaba was up first, he swept his eyes across the table and they landed on Kyoutani and he grinned. 

“God no,” Kyoutani scowled. 

“So Kyoutani is who you’re choosing?” Watari noted down and Yahaba nodded. 

Kyoutani felt a pit in his stomach grow as Watari rolled, praying that he wouldn’t get ‘Married Couple,’. 

“I got six,” Watari consulted the paper in his hand, “You guys are ‘Work Partners,’” 

Yahaba looked over at Kyoutani, he must have been making a really constipated face because he burst into laughter as soon as he saw him. Kyoutani resisted the urge to smile at the joyous face of the boy next to him.

Kyoutani chose Iwaizumi as his person, mostly because he was one of the only people there he could tolerate. Watari rolled up ‘Old Friends,’ For the two of them, so he thought that would be fine. Oikawa chose Iwaizumi whereas Iwaizumi chose Yahaba, funnily enough. 

Once their basic setup was done, Watari dove into the narrative. They would be starting in a small town carved into the side of a mountain, buffeted with frigid winds from the north. He explained that the continent they would be spending the most of their time in was frozen due to a curse from long ago, in an ancient war of the dragons and the gods. The mountain range they were in was rumored to be the body of one of the ancient dragons, turned to stone by the god of the forge during the great war. 

Yahaba and Kyoutani’s characters were there for a job, (or Amnon and Fen, their characters' names). They were a hired mercenary duo, who were sent to the town to retrieve an artifact from a Dragonborn purist, someone who still believes the world should be ruled by the ancient dragons, not by the gods. 

They met the rest of the party along the way, Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s characters were hilariously enough rivals, which they tried their best to play but were not the best at it. Hanamaki was playing an elven wizard, who he described was bundled up in so many scarves that you could barely see the face. Matsukawa was playing a grey tiefling warlock, which he described with cracks in his skin that looked like lava, which Kyoutani thought was positively badass. 

Iwaizumi was playing a human barbarian, and he tried his best to sort of explain what he looked like, but all Kyoutani got was he was tall and had a lot of muscles, not unlike any other barbarian he knew of, and had a big hammer. 

Oikawa's character was much more colorful, a green tiefling bard who played the violin, described with a very eccentric outfit with colors that completely clashed, and he stood out very much against the snowy rock of the mining town they were starting out in. He and Iwaizumi had to fare with ‘Coworkers exacting revenge,’ backstory, which the two had decided Coworkers meant they both hated the same old rich man from three towns over. 

In a twisted turn of events their party nearly burnt down the inn they were staying at, (Cue the confused yells from the rest of the party at Hanamaki, who was the one who set the bar on fire, and Matsukawa, who Hanamaki was trying to set on fire). The party barely managed to escape and not get persecuted, they managed to retrieve the artifact from the Dragonborn purist, and Iwaizumis character kept Oikawa's character from putting on a shiny cursed ring that he found in the Dragonborns home. 

Kyoutani didn’t expect this to be so fun, to be honest. These were some people mere months earlier he absolutely hated, hell the person sitting next to him yelled at him and shoved him against a wall during a tournament. 

Kyoutani definitely hadn’t forgotten about that. 

Yahaba was amazing at D&D, Kyoutani figured out during the proceeding hours. He was a great strategist, and knew exactly when to use a healing spell and when to spiritual weapon one of their enemies over a cliff. Kyoutani felt a surprising burst of arousal when Yahaba chose him over Iwaizumi’s character to heal out of unconsciousness, he told himself that the reason he got to him first was because Kyoutani was one death save away from either dying or living to keep him from getting too hopeful.   
And another annoying thing.

Yahaba was making his Cleric blatantly flirt with Kyoutani’s own character. He managed to pin the feeling of anger on it when Yahaba flirted with him. Kyoutani felt his insides twist every time Yahaba leaned into his shoulder and said some corny pick up line, he did his best to hide it, but Oikawa kept giving him these looks he hated. 

Kyoutani cursed his party when they dove into another battle after not having long rested after their last fight, the wolves should have been a piece of cake if their magic users had all of their spell slots and their tanks had all of their hit points, but no. 

They fight the first creatures they come upon on the way back to the town. 

Kyoutani waited patiently throughout the panicked yells of the party around him as Matsukawa dropped to zero hit points, at least two people were yelling at Yahaba to do something, and Yahaba was freaking out because he just used his last spell slot. 

“You still have cantrips,” Kyoutani reminded him gruffly, “Just use Sacred Flame a bunch,” 

Yahaba started, “Oh shit I forgot about Cantrips,” 

“You’re a fucking idiot,” 

“And you’re a dense fucker who forgot he was still poisoned from earlier about four times in a row,” Yahaba said sweetly as he rolled a D8 after the wolf lost his saving throw.

Kyoutani grumbled a few insults at Yahaba between explaining to Watari what he was going to do, he was going to action surge and hit multiple wolves in one turn, and managed to kill both of them in some lucky rolls. With that turn he earned quite a few thankful sighs and praises. 

Maybe this wasn’t going to be so bad. 

Their group finished the session around ten at night. Snow had piled up to the windows, and as hard as they tried none of them could pry the doors open enough to get outside and leave the Watari residence, so they were stuck there until dawn and they could maybe shovel some of the snow away with the light of day. Mrs Watari was pleased enough to let them stay, even offered some of her eldest sons clothing to the taller boys of the group, but even those clothing seemed to be small on Matsukawa. 

The couch was claimed by Hanamaki, who pushed the large amount of pillows to the ground in a swift moment. Iwaizumi and Oikawa were offered Watari’s older brother's room, and Matsukawa set up a futon in the living room with Hanamaki. 

Watari and Yahaba brought the overwhelming amount of pillows from the living room to their hosts room, and pushed all of the furniture into the walls. They then rolled out two futons next to the other for Kyoutani and Yahaba to sleep in, surrounded on both sides by the chaotic bunches of pillows. Kyoutani bundled himself up in his black hoodie over the stupidly bright shirt Watari had given him to sleep in, but Yahaba had no such thing. Kyoutani glanced over at the boy to his right, curled up under a blanket on his phone with a ridiculously pink shirt with the word “Score!” written in comically large font across the front. Yahaba looked moments away from falling asleep, his face illuminated by the bright light from his phone. 

Kyoutani turned away from the boy and closed his eyes and thought. His brain was muddled, tired from the long hours of trying to pay attention to Watari, balancing the constant flirtations from Yahaba (He was still telling himself they were for his character. They were for his character), and focusing on not getting his character or anyone on the party killed. It would be a major disadvantage if anyone of the other players got killed, even if it was Oikawa. 

He let out a little puff of air as his thoughts revolved back to Yahaba, as they always did. Kyoutani revered his crush on his future captain (Crush, yes, he admitted it) like a ticking time bomb. He didn’t want to ruin the relationship he currently had with Yahaba, which was built on constant teasing and bickering, but also on the trust that he wasn’t going to leave again. And Kyoutani knew that if he ever told Yahaba the thoughts he had sometimes and he didn’t react well, their relationship would shatter. 

And so would the team. 

But, his brain backtracked, what if Yahaba liked him back? 

He blissfully ran through scenarios in his head, what if Yahaba had the same feelings Kyoutani had? What if Yahaba wanted to hold his hand as much as Kyoutani did, what if. 

Kyoutani entertained the what if’s a lot before he fell asleep. 

The next morning Kyoutani woke up to the smell of bacon from downstairs. Yahaba and Watari had already gone down, leaving Kyoutani alone in the room. He checked his phone, devoid of messages per usual, and descended the stairs to meet with the others. 

The third years were sitting on the floor of the living room chowing down on their respective breakfasts, Matsukawa and Hanamaki were seemingly racing to see who could eat their eggs the fastest.(Hanamaki was winning) 

For a second Kyoutani thought he saw a hickey along the collar of Oikawa's shirt, and he tried his absolute best to purge the view from his memory as he went to meet the others in the kitchen.   
Watari and Yahaba were sitting at the kitchen bar talking with Watari’s mother as she made another batch of eggs for the boys. Kyoutani stood in the doorway for a moment, basking in the amazing smell of fresh bacon, american biscuits, and muffins. 

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Yahaba grinned at him from across the kitchen. Wordlessly, Kyoutani stalked up to the bar and stole a spot at the end, nodding respectfully at Watari’s mother. She greeted him cheerfully and set a loaded plate in front of him. 

Kyoutani glanced over at Watari and Yahaba, and took in what Yahaba looked like in the morning. The other boy hadn’t styled his hair yet, but it was pinned back with a little ladybug pin behind his ear, which he had to admit was adorable. He didn’t realize he was staring at it until Yahaba glanced over. 

Yahaba grinned, and leaned onto his shoulder, “Yes, I know Kyou-Chan, I haven’t done my hair yet,” 

“What-” 

“My hair doesn’t naturally look perfect,” 

“Where the hell did you get that pin?” Kyoutani grumbled, trying to shove Yahaba off of him. 

“Watari’s older sister had a stash in her room, he dug some up for me. I have a watermelon one and a puppy one, too,” Yahaba grinned, showing him the other clips that he had put on his shirt pocket to keep from losing them. 

“You look stupid,” You look adorable, goddamnit. 

“I look amazing,” Yahaba said, winking. 

Kyoutani processed for a moment, before yelling: “Did you just wink?!”

**Author's Note:**

> D&D is a very complicated game and very hard to write into a fanfiction of people PLAYING the game, so I'm so sorry to the people who might not get some of the terms of the game.  
> I tried, I promise. 
> 
> This is my first Seijou fanfic, and also my first fanfic on Ao3! Please treat me well. 
> 
> (Also on my tumblr, https://www.tumblr.com/blog/sugarlumphuuneybunch)


End file.
